pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Siway the Echidna
Siway(pronounced See-way) is a 15 yr old aqua-coloured echidna who can read minds and cause natural disasters from the scar on his head. He is part of Team Superpower with his 2 best friends, Aleena and Tillin. Backstory A long time ago, there lived a clan named the Inclainous Clan. Siway was part of it. Their kind was given the Knuckles Clan gloves too, as they were good friends with the Knuckles Clan, but the clan was aqua-coloured. But when the Knuckles Clan was wiped out, they suicided themselves in the error of their ways to not help them, by a chip on the most-looked-at-tower. Siway, however, didn't fall for this trap, and as it turns out, all the suiciding was Dr. Eggman's fault, he'd made them do it, and the only one he hadn't infected was Siway(and another, but that was unknown to Siway at this point in time), who ran off, swearing revenge. Siway then found some abandoned ruins, and decided to make that his new home. He trained there everyday, with his punching bag, in his basement. One special day though, was when he was training, but he sensed someone was near him. He then thought he could train outside with the trees. Then, not long after he was training with the trees, a strange green hedgehog came up to him and she said hi, and Siway asked why she was in a place like this, and she replied "Just out". Siway then recognised her, as she was part of some kidnapping of a town not too far away and not too long ago. The hedgehog then said she was part of it and that the "legendary blue hedgehog" saved her. Siway then asked why she was green, as he knew hedgehogs were supposed to be brown. Obviously he brought up a new subject for the girl hedgehog, as she went in a panic and they both learned she had psychic powers at just that moment. Siway then knew she was worthy to be with him, and asked her name. The hedgehog said her name was Aleena, and Siway told her his name and that she could stay at his house. The next day, Siway decided to train some more, and went outside again. Aleena came out and looked over the cliff. Not long after, a strange yellow hedgehog came out of nowhere and asked who they were. Aleena recognised him as Tillin, a hedgehog from her civilisation who got kidnapped too. Tillin recognised Aleena too. Siway, however, did not recognise him because all he saw in the screenshot of what he saw of the event was Aleena and a few other hedgehogs. He wondered if Tillin was needed in the team, but Aleena replied a yes immediately. Then, a strange guy came out of the shadows and told the trio they had to stop Dr. Eggman. Siway let Tillin come along, only if he didn't get in the way. Tillin promised, but along the way, they fought numerous robots, almost failing each time because Tillin got in the way. After a while, Siway then got really angry and insulted Tillin, saying he had to go back and that he was worthless. Aleena tried to tell the echidna otherwise, but Siway was thinking if they went any further with him, they'd die. Tillin then tried to leave, but Aleena ran after him. Just as Aleena started to talk to him(Tillin), Siway dragged Aleena with him, leaving Tillin behind. The duo then made it to Eggman, but despite all their efforts, they got captured by the robots and were getting squeezed to death. Siway thought it was the end, as the robots walked to a cliff, and were about to drop them, when Tillin arrived and blew the robots up, but the hedgehog and echidna helplessly fell down a cliff. Then Tillin screamed, but then not long after that, he was in a new, completely different form, and saved Siway and Aleena. Siway was starting to think the opposite about Tillin, but when they landed, there was another robot like the ones before, and it scattered some Emeralds that Tillin owned and he turned back to normal. However, this didn't falter them, as they all attcked the robot together and defeated it. Siway then says he regretted everything he said and apologised. He then asks Tillin if it's no trouble for him to join too. Tillin replies yes, and Aleena then gets really happy. Then, they formed Team Superpower, which never broke apart. Abilites He has an uncanny ability to read minds, as he sensed Aleena from a not-too-far distance by sensing there was another mind. He can also drill using his hands, which he uses to dig. He can also cause earthquakes not just by punching, but by actually summoning it. Relationships ﻿Friends/Allies Knuckles Clan(his ancestors were) Knuckles the Echidna(good friends) Aleena the Hedgehog Tillin the Hedgehog Inclainous Clan(he was part of it) D Clan(they were good friends of his clan) Hedgehog Gang Chao Gang Team Ice, Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Flight, Team Metal, Team Eclipse, Team Secret, Team Devious, Team Love, Team Emotion, Team Random, Team Cute, Team Cool, Team Colour, Team Nature, Team Silent, Team Survivor, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic, Team Dance, Team Inspiration Team Pal Enemies Dr. Eggman Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Personality ﻿He is a very cool-tempered echidna, but when things go too far(like Tillin getting in the way on their very first adventure) he can get very angry, even to the point of insultation. He is usually very calm though. Gallery ﻿Warning: These pictures are recolourings of Knuckles. If you don't like recoloured pictures, GO AWAY! Alright, that's over with, let's get on with the pictures. Full artwork gallery: Siway the Echidna/Artwork Siwayeditdesgin1.png|Siway's current design Category:Heroes Category:Echidnas Category:Echidna Category:15 Category:Pinkolol's characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Earth User Category:Earth Wielders Category:Geomancers Category:Geokinetics Category:Mind-readers Category:Pinkolol's Sonic characters